Fenrir (Children's Anuad)
Fenrir is a Scion first seen in the'' Children's Anuad''. Currently, he is the secondary leader and the founder of the Lost Legion, a group of Imperial Battlemages whom were banished by the Empire at the end of the Great War in 4E 175. In the Reloaded variant of the canon, he serves as a field sergeant for the Royal Guard, rather than a commander of his own legion. As he aged, he became an Administrator, as he grew too old to fight in the battlefield. Background and Early Life Original Little is known about Fenrir's past, but it is known that he lost his parents during the sacking of the Imperial City by the Aldmeri Dominion during the Great War, and also lost loved ones during the Second Era at the hands of the Dominion. Because of this, he vowed vengeance against all altmer and their ilk. At the ending days of the Great War, he was among the participants of the Battle of the Red Ring, a move planned by Titus Mede II with the objective of relcaiming the Imperial City. Fenrir led an battalion of 100 elite highly-trained battlemages to lead the frontal assault against the Aldmeri Dominion from the north while General Decianus and General Jonna's armies provided cover for Titus's army. The Emperor himself ordered Fenrir and his battalion to lead the frontal assault to the Imperial City. Despite the Breton's efforts to minimize casualties, he has lost a total of 43 of his battlemages during the battle, which he considered a devastating loss due to the amount of time and resources needed to train even one elite battlemage. Near the end of the Battle of the Red Ring, Fenrir, Titus, and Luciana confronted and fought Naarifin at the Ruby Throne, with Fenrir successfully killing Naarifin and hanging his body from the main hall of the White-Gold Tower. After the battle, Titus Mede II gathered surviving enemy prisoners at the ruins of the Imperial City's Arena, where he asked Fenrir for advice on the prisoners' fate. The Breton proceeded to commit merciless executions and atrocities against the prisoners one-by-one, causing Luciana and the present Legionnaires to fear him. Even the Emperor himself was horrified of his brutality and had Fenrir subjected to a month of psychological counseling after the brutal act. A month after the end of the Great War and the signing of the White-Gold Concordat, Fenrir and his men saw this as an act of weakness by the Emperor and openly opposed the concordat and it's terms. The Empire, unwilling to be involved in a scandal and yet another war, banishes Fenrir and his battlemages from the Empire and brands them as outcasts. Fenrir and his men were later known as the Lost Legion. The Breton and his men soon remained on low profile for at least more than a decade before they attempted to head for Skyrim through the Pale Pass. However, little did they know that an Thalmor ambush was lying in wait for Fenrir and his remaining 50 men. The battlemages destroy the strike team, but were dealt with another devastating blow after they lost 30 of their men. Overwhelmed with hate, Fenrir soon ordered his men to create wooden crosses similar to the shrines of Talos and nail the corpses of the Thalmor in it before displaying it throughout the Pale Pass. The Breton also warned his own men that he will gladly crucify anyone who attempted to remove the corpses from their crucifixion. After cremating the remains of their fallen, Fenrir and his men soon continue into the province of Skyrim, seeking a new beginning. Reloaded WIP Appearance Fenrir has pale skin and fair short hair. He has a slim yet muscular build. Despite his small stature, he can easily wield weapons and wear armor with ease. Original He also has Orange-Red eyes due to being a Scion; a more powerful and deadly version of a vampire without the weaknesses found in normal vampires. Powers and Abilities Original Fen's true capabilities are flexible. He is seen to be able to utilize telekinesis very effectively, teleport short distances, silence spellcasters, and is a skilled melee combatant. However, he prefers the usage of ranged combat and hit-and-run tactics to overwhelm opponents and keep them on their toes. Additionally, he is shown to be able to use the powers of a Second Era Sorcerer. He is notably seen using skills mostly related to the Sorcerer's Dark Magic and Storm Calling abilities, such as Restraining Prison and Lightning Flood. In addition to his capable usage of magic, he is also able to perform high jumps normally impossible for normal humans thanks to his vampiric strength. He also uses slow, but very heavy and hard-hitting attacks to decimate his enemies. On top of that, he has access to both a variety of magical spells as well as heavy physical strikes. Due to his attunement to Dark Magic, he is also able to boost his already powerful strikes with the power of the shadows similar to a Nightblade and enhance this even further with his vampiric drain abilities, making him a very dangerous fighter to deal with. Reloaded In Reloaded, he is shown to be an average swordsman, and a user of Telekinesis still. As he aged, his natural abilities diminished overtime, but not his control with telekinesis. Despite this, he was assigned as an administrator of the Royal Guard due to his aging body. Personality Original Fenrir is known to be calm, kind, well-mannered, formal, and polite to those he meets, especially to those he considers as good friends. However, he is the polar opposite to those he considers as adversaries. Despite being helpful to people whom deserve his assistance, he refuses any form of help given to him in return, indicating that he has signs of depression. notably, Fenrir is known to have anger management issues regarding his enemies, especially against the Thalmor and the Aldmeri Dominion. Despite his flaws, Fenrir is not entirely merciless and is willing to listen to reason. Reloaded Like in the original, he retains his same personality, except his destructive attitude towards his enemies. He is greatly but not utterly loyal to the crown, and knows how to differentiate right from wrong for himself.. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Vampires